MADNESS!
by Kiriechan101
Summary: Bored? Have A.D.D.? THEN ENTER THE MADNESS! Huge mix of anime and games. Best thing since peanut butter, but not as tasty. Nor is it even edible. You could try, though.
1. Author's Note1

**WELCOME TO THE MADNESS!**

Due to extreme boredom, this pile of doo-doo that we'll call comedy has been created. Most of the jokes will most likely be personal ones between myself and any of my friends that happen to wander by here, so don't try too hard to understand anything...because you won't get it. But something doesn't have to make sense to be funny, does it? Just look at squirrels.

I also may be ripping off some jokes from some fave comedians of mine...and oh such guilt I will feel for doing so...:sniffles:

OKAY, moving on. This...scripty-fic-thing-a-ma-jigger will primarily include (more to be added later, perhaps):

_Silent Hill_

_Devil May Cry_

_Kingdom Hearts_

_Final Fantasy_

_Fruits Basket_

_Inuyasha_

_Death Note_

_Hot Gimmick_

_Alichino_

_...and my darling idiots_

I AM NOT HELD RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR WASTED TIME/ LOST OF SANITY.


	2. Mostly KH

**Welcome to the first chapter of the Madness! I don't really have anything packed away at the moment, so this is more of just a teaser than anything. Essentially this part is only focused on Kingdom Hearts, so Torisama-101 should be happy. **

_MADMADMADMADMADMADMADMADMADMADMADMADMADMADMADMADMAD_

_It was a fine, clear morning, because that sounds a lot better than 'One dreadful day, while a wind like the voices of a thousand demons raged', and because every story without a purpose starts off like that. Although, Traverse Town does not have mornings. It's just night all the time, because Square Enix is a lazy ass._

"SORA!"

The young keyblade master snapped to attention as his name was called out by his duck compadre. Oh how he wished to roast that duck.

Goofy: "What were ya doin', Sora?" His other 'friend', a strange dog, asked. Both companions were complete opposites in everything. If they were drugs, Goofy would be a large bowl of grass while Donald would be a line of crack.

"There was a little...never mind. It's nothing," Sora mumbled. But it _wasn't _nothing. Sora had noticed a little bug on the wall of the building beside the trio. It was a huge, juicy, fat, disgusting bug that Sora had lovingly dubbed 'Pedro' in the back of his mind. He was wondering just how big of a splat Pedro could make on the otherwise clean wall.

"Let's get goin', ge-hyuk! (AN: I HONESTLY DON'T KNOW HOW TO WRITE OUT HIS ANNOYING LAUGH...COUGH...THING)," Goofy chuckled, bounding off down the steps before them. Sora scanned over the scenery of Traverse Town without interest. He sighed, then followed the dumb dog.

**1110110110111**

_In the black market section of Traverse Town...the darker corner...of evil...aka the good guys are the only ones willing to pay for light bulbs..._

Squall flopped across the couch of the apartment with a frustrated sigh.

"What's wrong, dear?" A voice called from the kitchen.

"NOTHING," Squall grunted.

Yuffie came out to glare at him, clad in a pink apron, and brandishing a metal ladle threateningly. As if that ladle could really stand a match against Squall, though. He could just melt it with one of those annoying balls of fire.

Yuffie: " When you say 'nothing', you're screaming for attention."

Squall: " I'm not screaming for anything."

Yuffie: " I could make you scream..."

Squall: " What?"

Yuffie: "...nothing."

Squall: " See? You said it, too. Nothing means nothing."

Yuffie: " Is it that keyblade crap again?"

Squall: " I _want _the keyblade so badly..."

Yuffie: " I want _your _keyblade..."

Squall: " What?"

Yuffie: (clears throat)

Squall: (sigh)

Yuffie: "I think you need to see a counselor."

Squall: "Why?"

Yuffie: "You need help addressing your homosexuality issues."

Squall: "I AM NOT GAY!"

Yuffie: "Sure you aren't, Mr. Mullet."

**1101101101011101**

_Ah...back to our little midget keyblade wielder_...

Sora: "HEY! I am NOT a midget! I'm just vertically challenged!"

_...you can hear me?_

Sora: "Er, DUH! I hear lotsa voices."

_You're insane._

Sora: "AM NOT."

_Are so._

Sora: "NUH-UH!"

_Uh-huh._

Sora: "I know you are, but what am I!"

_A midget._

Sora: "NUH-UH!"

_Your mom._

Sora: "What?"

Ansem: "Hey guys, what's going on?"

_Ahhhhh!_

Sora: "AH! ANSEM!" (runs like hell)

(Silence)

Ansem: (sigh)...Back to Plan A...(reaches into pants)

_NESSNESSNESSNESSNESSNESSNESSNESSNESSNESSNESSNESSNESSNESSNESSNESSNESS_

**Now, wasn't that crappy? YAY! No flames please.**


End file.
